


Hollstein One Shots

by tinygaylaura



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, lgbtqa+, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaylaura/pseuds/tinygaylaura
Summary: One shots for the pairing of Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein (Hollstein), from the amazing web series Carmilla. This book is also on my Wattpad account: iamacreampuff.





	1. University AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Laura's POV

My alarm goes off and I am woken up from my peaceful sleep. I groan and squint my eyes until I can finally open them. I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready. When I come out of my room I see my breakfast, ready on the table and my dad sitting on the couch, looking ready to go.

"Good morning, sweetie. I made you breakfast." He says, walking over to me with a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks, dad." I return the smile, and we go to sit on the table to eat.

We talk for a bit and then leave for my college. When we reached, I hugged him then waved over to him when I reached the gate.

~*~

I had just entered Silas when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was around my height, a dark haired girl, wearing a leather jacket, and leather pants. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just had to know her. Or at the very least, her name.

And then her lovely, dark eyes locked with mine. She smirked and winked at me. Oh god that smirk.. I realised that I had stopped walking, and my mouth was agape, and I was staring. I started blushing hard and looked away. I shake my thoughts out of my head, and continue walking.

And soon enough, I was outside my dorm. I took a deep breath and entered. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened when I saw her again.

"Hey." She says, smirking.

"H-Hi." I stutter and look at her for a second, and then spoke again, "I-I'm Laura. H-Hollis. L-Laura Hollis."

"I'm Carmilla." She chuckles at my stuttering. That is the best sound I have ever heard. Shit. It's the first day of college and I already have a crush. Great going, Hollis.

~*~

It has been two months and Carmilla and I are getting along well. However, at first I thought she was the worst roommate ever, but now she has grown on me. I am sitting on my bed, when she enters. She comes and sits down beside me. I don't look up.

"Hey, cupcake." I hear her say.

"Hey, C-Carm."

"Still not over the stuttering, huh?" She says, and I can tell she has a smirk on her face.

"I-I uh.. No I-I-" I stutter. Again.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you." She nudges my arm. I look up and sigh.

"Are you okay, creampuff?" She asks, concern showing on her face. Apparently, she's only nice to me.

"Uh, yeah absolutely. Why wouldn't I be?" I laugh nervously.

"Because you're acting different." She frowns.

I have to say it. "I just- I-I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time." I start fidgeting.

"What is it, buttercup?"

"W-Will you go out with me? Like on a d-date?" I say quietly, and I almost think she didn't hear me, but she's a vampire so she definitely did.

"A date, huh?" She raises an eyebrow.

I nod shyly, and look down at my hands.

"I think I would like that very much." She answers, in a husky voice. Oh god she's so sexy! I look up, and see her smirking seductively at me. I am internally screaming.

"Really??" She nods. I squeal and wrap my arms around her. She chuckles but hugs me back tightly. We stay like that, before she pulls away, and says, "What took you so long to ask? I have been flirting with you since the moment I met you!"

Oh, that was actually flirting.. "I had a crush on you since the moment I saw you.." We looked at each other for a moment before we both start laughing.

When our laughing fit is over, we just look at each other. She cups my cheek with one of her hands, then starts to lean in. Our lips collide, and I feel sparks around me. I never want to let this feeling go. We make out for about twenty seconds, before I pull away to breathe.

"Wow." I say, grinning. She smiles, and kisses me again.


	2. My heart is beating because of you

It was a Saturday night at Hollstein's apartment. Laura was doing her work 'peacefully' when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Still haven't gone to bed, cutie?" Her broody girlfriend said, making Laura jump.

"Holy hufflepuff! How did I not hear you come in?!"

Carmilla chuckles then pecks Laura on the cheek and sits down beside her.

"...And no, I can't go to bed, I have to finish my article." Laura groaned.

"You really don't have to do it." Carmilla says, pushing a strand of hair behind Laura's ear.

"I wish I could say that I don't and cuddle with with you instead, but I do."

"Cupcake, you were doing your work all day and I didn't say anything. You need to take a break." 

"But-"

"-I won't let my girlfriend get sick because she's not getting enough sleep." Carmilla interrupts.

Laura sighs and takes Carmilla's hand in hers. "Fine, I'll go to bed, but only if you come with me."

"Of course, cutie." She smirks.

~*~

Laura groans and squints her eyes until she can finally open them. She grins after realising that Carmilla's face is buried in her neck, an arm draped over her waist.

"Morning, Creampuff." Carmilla whispers softly behind her ear, giving Laura goosebumps.

"Good morning, Carm." She replies turning her head to face her. Carmilla gives her a quick peck and then buries her face in Laura's neck, again.

"So.." Laura says breaking the silence, "what were you doing while I was working?"

"I was reading a book, sundance." Carmilla says.

"Oh yeah, that was so obvious. Stupid of me to ask. I mean.. you love to read," She rambles, "and y--What were you reading?"

Carmilla picks the book up from the nightstand and gives it to Laura. She smiles and opens the book.

"'Those who prefer their principles over their happiness, they refuse to be happy outside of the conditions they seem to have attached to their happiness,'" she reads. "Sounds light and frothy." 

"It's comforting," Carmilla says. "He understands that love doesn't mean the same thing to everyone."

"I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

They just look at each other for a few seconds before Carmilla smiles and kisses Laura gently, "I love you, Laura. I always have and always will. You are my everything and I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the most beautiful person, from the inside and outside that I have ever met. You're like the axis that my world turns on. And always remember that my heart is beating because of you."

Laura gives Carmilla a watery smile, tears threatening to fall. She leans in gives Carmilla the softest kiss.

"I love you too, Carm. More than words can explain."


	3. AU

"Oh, I am so done with this dimwit-"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Carmilla-" Betty tries, after seeing that Carmilla has the 'I'm going to kill that bitch' look on her face.

"Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down when this imbecile has dropped coffee all over the floor for the third time this week and I just cleaned it!" She says, looking ready to kill her manager.

"Hey! I didn't do it intentionall-"

Betty butts in, "I believe the words you are looking for are 'I'm sorry'!"

"Ugh, fine! Sorry, Fangface." Danny grumbles slightly.

Carmilla scowls and says, "You are for sure cleaning that up today, Xena."

"But I'm the manager-"

"-And you have to learn how to hold the cup in your hand without dropping it otherwise you will have to clean it, agent orange."

"I'm not-"

"You dropped your coffee on the floor and you have to clean it because I am sick of your shit!" She says and storms out of the café.

She sits on a bench and takes out her phone from her pocket. She sighs when she hears Betty.

"Carmilla, I know you find her annoying and you're mad but we need you to go back to work-"

"-I'm taking a break. Tell Elsie to take my place for now." She interrupts.

"It doesn't work that way."

"I don't care."

Betty sighs but says, "Fine."

"Thanks." She mumbles.

She is reading her book peacefully when a girl sits beside her and takes out a notebook from her bag and starts sketching. Carmilla looks at the sketch and sees that she is drawing the sunset.

"You like it?" The girls asks. "'Cause I think it still needs work."

"Well, the drawing I'm looking at is beautiful, cutie." Carmilla answers, making her blush.

"Thanks, what I'm looking at is really beautiful, too." She replies, looking at Carmilla.

Carmilla gets the meaning and just smirks.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself! Haha-I-I-sorry- I'm Laura Hollis." She stutters and awkwardly holds a hand out for Carm to shake.

"Carmilla." She shook her hand.

They talk for about 10 minutes before Carmilla has to go back to the Café.

"Soooo, It was really nice meeting you!" Laura says, hugging Carmilla.

She hugs her back, "I liked it very much too, cupcake."

As soon as she walks inside, she realises that she didn't take Laura's number.

"Fuck." She mutters under her breath. She puts her hand in her pocket to take her phone out, but she finds a paper there:

*Her Number*  
Laura

She grins and adds Laura's number to her contacts. 

Well, this is going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Danny and all because I wanted to have more characters than just Laura and Carm and make it.. interesting or whatever.. and I failed. I know this one is shit. I wrote it when I had a fever. I'll try to write better ones.


	4. Silas

Laura's POV

"I hate this school so much." I muttered while looking out the window. I was arriving at Silas University, which is the worst place you could go to.

I took a huge bite of my doughnut, which was obviously sprinkled, with lots of chocolate. I have no idea why they allow eatables in the bus but again, this is Silas.

I looked out the window and basically saw hell on earth. God, I can't wait to get out of this place.

I got off the bus and entered, if you want to call it, the school. I sat on a bench and ate the rest of my doughnut. I smiled when I looked up and saw Danny walking toward me.

"Hey, Hollis." She said, taking the seat beside me.

"Hey, Danny. How was the Adonis Hunt?" I asked, keeping the doughnut wrapper in my bag, because who the hell is going to walk all the way to the trash can?

"It was good, if you ignore the fact that popped collar was there." She said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh, that's why Kirsch didn't pick up my call.." I realised, "And before you ask, I was asking for help for my homework."

"Oh, it's so surprising when Laura Hollis needs help with her homework." She said in mock disbelief.

"Oh shut up, you tease." I said, giggling.

"Anyway, I gotta go to class. See you later, Hollis." She said, smiling at me.

"Bye, Danny." I said, waving my hand.

I get up and walk to my own class, bumping into a person in the process.

"Watch it, blondie!" He yells and I awkwardly run to my class.

Yes, everyone in this school hates me, for some reason. Except for Danny, Kirsch, Lafontaine and Perry. They're my only friends.

I finally reach my classroom, where I sit down.

The seat next to me is empty, because apparently, there's a new student.

The teacher comes inside the class and greets us all by saying, "Good morning, fellas."

"What's so good about this morning?" I say quietly to myself while taking out my books.

"There's a new student, so be nice to her."

Well, at least the new student is a girl.

Everyone looks to the door and I almost forgot how to breathe when a raven haired girl with skin as pale as a vampire enters the room. Boy was she beautiful. Like, Goddamn! I could see Lafontaine looking at me with the corner of my eye.

"Laur, close your mouth, your gay is showing." They said, smirking at me. I immediately closed my mouth and looked down at my hands. And I know that my face was probably redder than Laf's hair.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said, gesturing to the (hottest) girl.

"Carmilla. 21. Philosophy Major. That's all you need to know."

I'm not sure if the pace my heart was beating at is even humanly possible. Her voice is so... just.. ugh.

"Okayyy, so Carmilla will sit next to Laura there."

Well, shit. My crush is going to next to me an-

-wait! Did I just say crush?! What the hell is wrong with me?? I literally just saw her and I already have a crush on her. Awesome, Hollis.

She walked over and sat next to me and I tried not to stare because she is literally the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes on.

But I ended up looking at her and she seems to have noticed, because she smirks at me. I'm sure my face was sporting the darkest shade of red that moment.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face by smashing my lips on hers..

"Get it together Hollis!" I scold myself.

I was just trying not to stare at her the whole class and the bell rang. I ran out as fast as I could..

..But I froze when I heard her voice again.

"Cupcake, You forgot your book!" Carmilla said.

Cupcake? Wow.. I'm screaming (internally) right now.

"Oh uh thanks Carm." I said in a high pitched voice. Wait, did I just say... Carm?! What the hell is wrong with you Laura Hollis??

She doesn't seem to care, though.

"No problem, cutie." She winked at me.

This (absolutely gorgeous) woman will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the grammatical errors (and wasting your time lmao)


	5. Mario Kart

"Laura, I am not playing Mario Kart with you." Carmilla said again.

"Come on, Carm!" Laura begged, "It'll be fun!"

Carmilla was not convinced that this game would be 'fun'.

"We are playing this." She said, getting up and walking over to the TV and placing the disc in the Wii.

She walked back over and handed Carmilla the regular controller and she took the Wii U pad.

Carmilla sighed, "I don't even know how to play, creampuff."

"I'll teach you." Carmilla knew she wasn't going to change her mind so she let out a resigned sigh and gave in.

"Fine."

Laura let out a squeal and gave the instructions to Carmilla. "Hold it sideways and press two to go. Tilt it to turn. Use B to shoot things at people."

"Hmm," Carmilla hummed, "Now what's this?" She asked when the prompt to choose a character came up.

"Pick which character you wanna race as!" Laura exclaimed as she immediately chose Baby Daisy.

Carmilla made a face as her eyes scanned over the screen, "This dude seems cool."

"Seriously? Bowser?" Laura snorted. "You're so predictable."

"Whatever, spaz." Carmilla scoffed.

"Now pick the cart you wanna drive!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla chose a random one to move things along.

"Alright so we're racing online which means it's against real people so it's not that easy," Laura said.

~*~

"All of these people are dimwits," Carmilla said as she got hit with another green shell and had four people fly by her, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled as she started to drive and got hit by a bullet.

Laura was next to her, biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

~*~

"Why the frilly hell do I keep getting hit by these lackwits and you don't?" She grumbled as she got hit by a red shell.

"Maybe because I'm actually really good at this game," Laura said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, Cupcake." She said as she rolled her eyes at Laura's smug expression.

~*~

"Oh my god!" Carmilla yelled when someone with a star purposely ran into her, flipping her off the edge again, "I am going to kill these imbeciles!"

Laura snorted and that snort turned into a laugh when she saw the warning of a red shell approaching Carmilla.

"No no no no no, NO!" Carmilla yelled again as she got hit again, "Goddamnit!"

A moment later the race was over and she was still on the ground, "Are you fucking- oh my fucking god."

~*~

"I hate this game. I'm never going to win. I haven't finished passed eighth place this whole time." Carmilla sighed.

~*~

"I swear to god if anyone hits me with anything..." Carmilla warned. She was actually in 1st place. Laura was in last due to getting hit by a lightning strike. And a shell. And she slipped on a few bananas.

"What the- did you do that?" Carmilla exclaimed as she blew up, "I fucking saw it fly out of your hand you little asshole I can't believe you just blue shelled me!" She said, punching Laura's shoulder.

"Ow!" Laura laughed, "You take this way too seriously!"

"You've won, like, ten times! Jerk," Carmilla sighed, "The finish line was like five seconds away."

"I'm sorry, Carm." Laura said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "We can take a break. You may not be that good at this game but, you are amazing at that other game we like to play..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a fanfic (on archiveofourown.org)  
> I forgot the name, sorry.


End file.
